


Due detective allo sbaraglio

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Sulla strada principale, illuminata dalla luce artificiale di alcuni lampioni appena costruiti, stavano camminando due giovani fratelli appena trasferiti in città, dopo essere nati e cresciuti in aperta campagna. Erano entrambi rossi di capelli, ma d'altezza e d'aspetto differenti.“Fratellone, posso farti una domanda?” chiese Arthur, il più giovane tra i due.“Certo! Dimmi...” rispose Edgar, annuendo col capo.“Tra tutti i mestieri che ci sono al mondo, come mai hai scelto di iniziare proprio dal detective?!”.





	Due detective allo sbaraglio

-LONDRA  
BAKER STREET  
ANNO 1925-

Mancavano ancora pochi minuti e sul grande orologio sarebbe scoccata la mezzanotte.  
Il _Big Ben_ torreggiava alto e imponente sulla stupenda capitale della Gran Bretagna.  
Il cielo era cupo e privo di stelle, ma le strade erano quasi deserte e silenziose, pregne di quel silenzio che fa venire i brividi e accapponare la pelle.  
Perché Londra era davvero una bella città, ma aveva la fama di essere anche pericolosa.  
Piena di criminali in agguato, alcuni conosciuti e temuti, altri nascosti nell’ombra in attesa di compiere il loro primo delitto.  
E soltanto un detective eccezionale al pari di Sherlock Holmes avrebbe potuto scovarli tutti quanti e assicurarli alla giustizia.  
_Sarebbe mai esistita una persona simile?_

Sulla strada principale, illuminata dalla luce artificiale di alcuni lampioni appena costruiti, stavano camminando due giovani fratelli appena trasferiti in città, dopo essere nati e cresciuti in aperta campagna. Erano entrambi rossi di capelli, ma d'altezza e d'aspetto differenti.  
“Fratellone, posso farti una domanda?” chiese Arthur, il più giovane tra i due.  
“Certo! Dimmi...” rispose Edgar, annuendo col capo.  
“Tra tutti i mestieri che ci sono al mondo, come mai hai scelto di iniziare proprio dal detective?!”.  
“Beh, sai... l’idea mi è venuta dopo aver letto quel tizio che parlava di quel detective e del suo metodo deduttivo: l’ho trovato molto interessante!” delucidò.  
“Fratellone, il tizio in questione si chiama Arthur Conan Doyle. Il detective, invece, è Sherlock Holmes!” chiarì Arthur in riferimento al suo omonimo scrittore, sospirando.  
“Certo, sì... ovviamente lo sapevo. Solo che al momento mi sfuggiva il nome, sai com’è? Grazie, fratellino, tu sarai un ottimo assistente, lo sento!”.  
“Di niente”.  
“Fratellino, sento qualcosa...” disse ad un tratto Edgar, facendosi serio.  
“Io non sento proprio niente”, rispose schiettamente l’altro.  
“No, non hai capito, io sento... sento che domani avremo il nostro primo caso!”.  
“Ah...”.  
“Non vedo l’ora! Niente più vita monotona e tranquilla, niente più spostamenti inutili in altre città. Ho bisogno di azione e solo Londra potrà soddisfare appieno questo mio desiderio: scovare i criminali sarà la mia unica ragione di vita! Eddai, fratellino, scommetto che ci divertiremo da matti!” concluse Edgar, dopo essersi esaltato.  
“Divertirci, dici?! Non credo… I cadaveri non fanno ridere nessuno”.  
“Massì, sarà uno spasso, vedrai”.

Edgar svoltò un paio di volte, seguito a ruota dal fratello, finché non raggiunsero la porta di una vecchia casa. Proprio in quel momento, il _Big Ben_ annunciava a tutta la città lo scoccare della mezzanotte.  
“Eccoci qui! Adesso dobbiamo solo aspettare il nostro primo cliente…” disse Ed, sorridendo, mentre prendeva la chiave dalla tasca e la girava nella toppa.  
“Ok, fratellone, se lo dici tu, voglio provare a fidarmi”, rispose rassegnato Artie, mentre seguiva dentro il fratello e poi chiudeva la porta alle loro spalle.

La casa che avevano affittato tre giorni prima disponeva di tre stanze, bagno compreso, più una cucina non appena si entrava. L’intero appartamento era arredato con mobili antichi e le pareti andavano pian piano sgretolandosi. In compenso, però, era vivibile e ospitale.  
“Fratellone, io sono stanco, vado a dormire”, disse Arthur, stropicciandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando.  
“Ok, io rimango sveglio: devo fare delle cose”.  
“Che cosa devi fare a quest’ora?” si premurò di chiedere.  
“Allora, prima di tutto, devo preparare la camera che useremo per accogliere i nostri clienti e ascoltarli-”.  
“Si dice interrogarli, fratellone”.  
“Si, insomma, per quello! Poi, devo provare a telefonare alla nonna, che non ci siamo più fatti sentire, sarà preoccupata, poverina”.  
“Ok, ma in caso non insistere, è già sera. Buonanotte”.  
“Buonanotte, fratellino. Dormi bene”.  
Arthur non rispose, andò dritto dritto nella loro camera. Qui si buttò a peso morto nel lettino sulla sinistra, perché quello a destra era del fratello. Tra i due letti, un grosso armadio grigio sovrastava in quella stanzetta.  
Così, il giovane Arthur crollò subito, mentre Edgar era intento a trafficare nella stanza accanto. Qui c’erano tre poltrone comode, un tappeto, due librerie ricolme di libri, un quadro con un paesaggio di montagna appeso al muro e una scrivania grigia con una lampada a olio, un telefono. Dopo aver finito con la stanza, Ed fece la sua telefonata lampo alla nonna e, prima delle due di notte, anche lui andò a dormire.

*

“Sveglia, pigrone!”.  
“No… è ancora presto...”.  
“Lo so benissimo, ma-”  
“Allora lasciami dormire! Vai via!”.  
“Eddai, fratellone, non fare il bambino di prima mattina e non costringermi a buttarti giù dal letto: sei grande ormai!”.  
Edgar non replicò, anzi russò più di prima. Segno che aveva ignorato l’osservazione del fratello e si era addormentato di nuovo. Però, non aveva valutato che il suo caro fratellino conoscesse bene il suo punto debole ed era anche piuttosto irritato, perciò se ne servì volentieri.  
“No, no! Smettila subito! E che cavolo! Artie! Non farlo mai più: se usi ancora una volta il solletico, io-”.  
Arthur, il minore, stava per dire qualcos’altro a Ed, che era ancora steso sopra il materasso, anche se si era svegliato e lo guardava male, ma non fece in tempo perché si sentì suonare il campanello della porta.  
“Vado io!” esclamò Arthur subito, correndo verso la porta e lasciando suo fratello un po’ sorpreso.  
Arthur indossava già lo smoking, perché sapeva che quella mattina avrebbero ricevuto una visita importante. O almeno, così aveva capito dalla telefonata di un’ora prima, avvenuta mentre Edgar ancora ronfava, ignaro.  
“Buon... buongiorno”, disse intimidito alle due persone che si trovò davanti. La prima era un signore di una certa età, elegante, dall’aspetto robusto e rispettabile, capelli bianchi e occhi castani, con uno sguardo orgoglioso e fiero che incuteva timore. L’altra era una giovane donna, la sua figura snella contrastava quella del signore affianco, ma, in compenso, era gradevole da vedere. Possedeva capelli biondo scuro legati in un elegante fiocco viola e guance rosee, indossava una camicetta e una gonna nere. L’unico particolare che la accomunava al tizio vicino a lei erano gli occhi, gli stessi occhi castani. Fu lei a rispondere per prima.  
“Buongiorno. È lei il signor Macriver, vero? Non abbiamo sbagliato casa?”.  
“ No. Siete nel posto giusto: dai fratelli Macriver. E lei... lei è la signora con cui ho parlato al telefono?” domandò Arthur, dopo aver riconosciuto la sua voce.  
“Si!” confermò lei.  
“Mi dispiace per suo marito. Faremo del nostro meglio per trovare il colpevole”, garantì.  
“Grazie. Signor Macriver, posso presentarle mio nonno? È un barone, si chiama Gianpierre Van Cartier ed è di origini francesi”.  
“Piacere!”.  
Si strinsero formalmente la mano.  
“Spero siate bravi, oppure non vedrete nemmeno l’ombra dei miei soldi!” precisò il barone, nervoso.  
“Ok, signore, io e mio fratello non la deluderemo...” rispose, pensando che quel tipo era davvero scorbutico.  
Parli del diavolo.  
Non appena Arthur finì questa frase, ecco che Edgar, mezzo assonnato, entrò in cucina. Non si rendeva decisamente conto di quello che succedeva: indossava ancora il pigiama, aveva i capelli sciolti e spettinati.  
“Perché mi hai svegliato, stupido fratellino? Ho cercato di riprendere sonno, ma non ci sono più riuscito. Allora?” borbottò in tono lamentoso.

Solo dopo qualche secondo, Edgar si rese conto di avere di fronte il suo primo caso. Sconcertato e senza dire una parola, il più grande dei fratelli Macriver si fiondò alla velocità del fulmine nella sua camera, a prepararsi come si deve.  
Arthur, invece, voleva prendere a testate il muro, dalla vergogna che provava in quel preciso momento.  
“Non mi aspettavo un’accoglienza simile da parte di vostro fratello, signor Macriver. Io sono un barone. In quanto tale, esigo di essere trattato con una buona dose di educazione e decoro. Agatha cara, perché hai scelto proprio questi signori?” fece il barone, indignato.  
“Nonno caro, calmati! Ho pensato di dargli una possibilità, dato che mi è stato detto dal redattore del Times che sono appena arrivati in città, alla ricerca di un caso da risolvere per farsi pubblicità. Dai, proviamo a fidarci”, cercò di calmarlo lei.  
“Vi prego, signori! Perdonate il comportamento di mio fratello, è stata anche colpa mia che non l’ho avvertito in tempo. Posso farvi accomodare nello studio? L’abbiamo sistemato apposta per voi, onorati ospiti... prego, seguitemi”, dichiarò Arthur, teso.  
“Volentieri!” rispose Agatha, sorridendo e trascinando suo nonno a braccetto.  
Arthur li accompagnò nella stanza che il fratello, quella notte, aveva ripulito dalle cianfrusaglie inutili e dal disordine delle carte ammassate sulla scrivania. Aveva persino aggiunto un tavolino tra i due divani e vi aveva messo delle foto. Era una cosa che Arthur non si sarebbe mai aspettato da Ed, ma che lo rese ugualmente felice.  
“Siete voi da piccoli, vero? Che carini!” s’intenerì subito Agatha, prendendo in mano una delle foto e fissandola incantata.  
“Grazie! Sì... siamo proprio noi!” le rispose Arthur, arrossendo leggermente.  
“Mia nipote ama i bambini. Solo che lei e il marito sono stati sposati per pochi mesi e non mi hanno regalato un bisnipote”.  
“Domani sarebbero passati sei mesi esatti”, precisò lei, facendosi triste, ma non per il pettegolezzo scappato al nonno. Arthur la osservò meglio: aveva gli occhi rossi, segno che aveva pianto davvero.  
“Oh, capisco! Immagino le manchi tanto, vero?”.  
Agatha ci mise più tempo del solito a dare una risposta, cosa che fece insospettire Arthur.  
“Sì... certo... certo che mi manca!”.  
“Mi scusi. Direi che possiamo cominciare con le domande. Mio fratello sta arrivando”, provò a cambiare discorso Arthur, mentre apriva il cassetto della scrivania e ne estraeva un taccuino.  
“Eccomi qui! Scusate per prima, non sapevo nulla della vostra squisita visita, perciò mi avete trovato indisposto”, tentò di giustificarsi Edgar, finalmente pronto, entrando nella stanza.  
Il barone lo guardò malissimo, ma Agatha rimase sorpresa.  
L’impressione che le aveva dato prima era quella di un tipo originale e stravagante, dall’espressione buffa in quel suo pigiama a pois blu e gialli. Tuttavia, adesso che si era legato i capelli rossi in un codino basso e aveva indossato dei vestiti normali, stava bene, aveva un fascino particolare che non sfuggì a una donna attenta come lei.

“Ma che bravo, fratellino, vedo che hai già preparato tutto”, notò Ed, facendo il suo ingresso.  
“Certo! Ci mancava!” espresso questo, il minore dei due sospirò.  
“Scusatemi tanto, sono costernato. Sono stato un vero maleducato a non presentarmi prima: mi chiamo Edgar Macriver!” disse il maggiore, avvicinandosi e stringendo la mano prima al barone, che non aveva smesso un solo secondo di guardarlo male, poi ad Agatha.  
“Piacere, Edgar, io invece sono Agatha Sherrington. Questo è mio nonno, il barone Van Cartier. Siamo venuti qui stamattina perché tre giorni fa, durante la cena, mio marito ha avuto uno strano malore. Si dimenava finché, dopo qualche minuto, lui non... lui è morto tra le mie braccia. Ho chiamato la polizia, ho fatto... ho richiesto immediatamente l’autopsia. Così, abbiamo scoperto da poco che... che è stato avvelenato”.  
Agatha si fermò, prendendo dalla tasca un fazzoletto e asciugandosi le lacrime che le erano scese mentre parlava, a causa dei ricordi terribili e ancora freschi.  
“Mi... mi dispiace”. Ed non sapeva che altro dire.  
“Tsk! Signor Macriver, purtroppo la morte non è l’unica cosa che ci deve dispiacere. Tra i parenti e gli amici di famiglia, si nasconde un pericoloso assassino. Quello che è successo a mio genero, poteva succedere a chiunque delle altre undici persone sedute a tavola, me compreso. Mi trovo in una situazione davvero incresciosa, quindi preoccupatevi di fare bene il vostro lavoro”, concluse il barone, sedendosi impettito.  
Arthur prese la parola.  
“Io penso... anzi, sono sicuro che il bersaglio fosse proprio vostro genero!”.  
“Già. Concordo con te, fratellino. Non può essere altrimenti!” lo appoggiò Edgar serio, sedendosi accanto alla giovane vedova dalla testa bassa.  
“Signora, si faccia forza, non può buttarsi giù così! Se vogliamo far luce sul fatto, deve continuare a parlare”, la incitò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto di conforto.  
Al contatto, Agatha alzò la testa. Aveva gli occhi rossi e lucidi, ma riuscì a dire:  
“Sono pronta. Chiedetemi pure ciò che volete”.  
“Cominci descrivendo vostro marito. E se il mio fratellino la interromperà per farle qualche domanda, risponda... Va bene?”.  
Dopo aver ricevuto uno sguardo di assenso da parte di entrambi i fratelli, Agatha riprese a parlare con calma.  
“Mio marito si chiamava Robert Sherrington. Aveva trentadue anni e apparteneva a una nota famiglia inglese di banchieri. Ci siamo sposati circa sei mesi fa con il consenso dei nostri parenti. Non avevamo problemi: eravamo felici e...”.  
“Mi scusi!” la fermò tranquillamente Arthur.  
“Non preoccuparti. C'è qualcosa che non ti è chiaro?” chiese lei, disponibile a far luce sulla vicenda.  
“Si... è per lo sguardo che hai lanciato a tuo nonno quando hai accennato al matrimonio. Mi fa pensare... che sia stato combinato, o sbaglio?”.  
Arthur, infatti, aveva notato che Agatha, mentre parlava, continuava a guardare nervosamente il nonno, come se la sola influenza che esercitasse il suo sguardo le suggerisse le parole da dire. Il barone sbuffò, contrariato.  
“Anche se fosse, che cosa c'entra con l'interrogatorio? Signor Macriver, spero non stia insinuando che mia nipote ha ucciso suo marito!”.  
“Non so che dirle. Prima di azzardare un’ipotesi, vorrei solo capire...” si giustificò Arthur, annotando qualcosa sul taccuino.  
“In effetti, vi confesso che io ho conosciuto mio marito il giorno prima delle nostre nozze. Mi è sembrato subito... un brav'uomo, ecco, anche se non... fra noi non è stato amore a prima vista. Eppure... eppure era già stato deciso tutto dalle nostre famiglie e non potevo oppormi. Tuttavia, io...io nel frattempo mi ero sinceramente affezionata a lui, non sarei mai arrivata a tanto!” detto questo, la giovane scoppiò a piangere di nuovo.  
Questa volta fu Edgar a parlare, dopo aver ascoltato in silenzio, seduto accanto alla vedova.  
“Barone, dato che vostra nipote adesso non se la sente di proseguire, come può ben vedere, ci dica lei quanti erano presenti alla cena di ieri sera”, s’interessò Edgar, familiarizzando con il suo nuovo mestiere.  
“Beh... a parte me, mia nipote e il povero Robert erano in nove. La mia consorte Mary; il fratello di Agatha, Richard, con la moglie Margareth; due zii; due amici di famiglia, Steve e Laurent; la fidanzata di Steve, di cui al momento mi sfugge il nome; la miglior amica di Agatha, Fanny... eravamo queste persone”.  
“Capisco... Di grazia, un'altra domanda: di questi, che lei sappia, c'era qualcuno che non andava d'accordo con vostro genero?”.  
Il barone si fermò a riflettere.  
Arthur aveva finito di prendere appunti: osservava Agatha, che, nonostante le lacrime versate, dimostrava un autocontrollo impeccabile.  
“Signor Macriver, mio genero Robert era un uomo perbene, stimato e rispettato da tutti. Solo una volta l'ho visto arrabbiarsi, in una singola occasione. Credetemi se vi dico che era un tipo che non perdeva facilmente la pazienza”.  
“Ok, ma ora non si scaldi tanto. Artie, hai altre domande da rivolgere ai signori?”.  
“Si. Vorrei fare una domanda ad Agatha...” rispose Arthur, leggermente imbarazzato.  
A sentirsi chiamata di nuovo in ballo, lei sussultò. Tuttavia, fece comunque segno ad Arthur di procedere.  
“Ecco... io mi chiedevo se... insomma, prima di conoscere Robert, sei mai stata innamorata di qualcuno?” domandato ciò, il giovane dai capelli rossi si fermò e attese la risposta che avrebbe dovuto confermare o no una piccola tesi.  
Agatha rimase sorpresa: non si aspettava questa domanda personale.  
Anche se si era accorta che, quando il minore dei fratelli Macriver parlava, la fissava attentamente, come se volesse analizzare a fondo i suoi sentimenti per tirare fuori la verità.  
Lei rispose, titubante: “Innamorata, dici? Prima di conoscere mio marito? N-no, lui è stato il mio primo uomo...”.  
E sperò con tutte le forze che Arthur non notasse il suo disagio interiore, cosa di cui il fratello maggiore, standole accanto, si era accorto.  
Perciò, prima di aprire bocca, Arthur si sentì trascinare velocemente fuori dalla stanza.  
“Scusami, Artie, ma ti sembra domanda da porre in una situazione del genere?” lo rimbeccò Ed, lasciandogli il braccio.  
“Fratellone, so quello che faccio!” esclamò sicuro Arthur.  
“Dimmi la verità, ritieni che sia lei la colpevole?”.  
“È ancora troppo presto per affermarlo con assoluta certezza. Dovrei interrogare anche gli altri per esserne davvero sicuro e trarre le dovute conclusioni”.  
“Capisco. Secondo me, ti sbagli. Cioè... come può essere lei? È vero, ha dei momenti di smarrimento e di incertezza, ma saranno dovuti alla perdita subita di recente”.  
“Tu dici?”.  
Arthur distolse lo sguardo. Non aveva voglia di confidare al fratello i suoi pensieri, né tantomeno di litigare. Bastava il fatto che, in questo nuovo lavoro, si aiutassero a vicenda senza pretendere troppo. Tutto aveva una sua logica, anche questo.  
“A che cosa pensi, fratellino?”.  
“Nulla. Senti, Ed, facciamo così: tu realizza le tue ipotesi, io le mie. Dopo, quando siamo sicuri, le confrontiamo. Ci stai? Eh, fratellone?” chiese speranzoso Arthur, poggiando una mano dietro la sua schiena.  
Edgar lo stava guardando con il suo solito broncio, a braccia conserte.  
“Va bene, procediamo come preferisci”, gli rispose, dopo un po’. Poi, fecero ritorno nella stanza dove Agatha li aspettava ansiosa.  
“Signora, vorrei vedere il luogo dove vostro marito è morto. Le dispiace se ci accompagnate subito?” le domandò Edgar.  
“Possiamo. Non è molto distante da qui, in carrozza si arriva in venti minuti”.

*

La villa, in stile vittoriano, che il barone Van Cartier aveva acquistato per la nipote come regalo di nozze, si trovava in Oxford Street. Non impiegarono molto tempo a raggiungerla, grazie a una carrozza disposta fuori dall’appartamento e a un disponibile cocchiere ad attenderli.  
“Allora, Edgar e Arthur, che ne pensate?” chiese Agatha, sorridente, poiché le aveva giovato il tragitto, durante il quale, infatti, aveva preso confidenza con i due fratelli, tanto da alleviare leggermente il suo dolore.  
Aveva scoperto che Edgar aveva ventitre anni e Arthur ventidue, che provenivano da un paese di campagna distante da Londra e che avevano perso entrambi i genitori.  
I loro nonni paterni avevano origini scozzesi, trasmettendo agli unici nipoti i capelli rossi.  
Si sentiva più a suo agio, adesso, sapendo che nella loro vita erano stati più sfortunati di lei.  
“Hai una bella casa, complimenti!” trasecolò meravigliato Arthur, ricambiando il sorriso.  
A loro, invece, Agatha aveva riferito di avere ventiquattro anni, mentre il fratello ne aveva compiuti ventisei. I loro genitori avevano un possedimento terriero nella Cornovaglia francese e una villa nella periferia della capitale, Parigi.  
“Io non mi stupisco più di tanto: è normale che, quando si è nobili, si abbiano ville del genere”, ribatté Ed, ancora stizzito nei confronti del barone.  
Come se non lo avesse sentito, il barone suonò alla porta decorata. Fu Margareth, la moglie di Richard, ad aprire.  
“Nonno! Agatha! Bentornati. Prego, entrate”.  
Agatha, sfilando i guanti da passeggio dalle mani, si avvicinò alla cognata.  
“Grazie. Maggie, posso presentarti i miei amici detective?”.

 

Dopo i saluti del caso e le presentazioni varie, Edgar e Arthur vennero finalmente accompagnati nella sala da pranzo.  
Il minore si guardò intorno: com’era prevedibile, la polizia aveva già ispezionato tutto. La tavola era stata svuotata, mentre quello che era rimasto era avvolto da uno strato di pellicola. Le dodici sedie non erano state spostate. Nella stanza c'erano inoltre un divano, un caminetto e alcuni mobili pregiati. Niente doveva essere toccato.  
“Fratellone, mi raccomando, non toccare niente o potresti lasciare le tue impronte digitali!” si raccomandò Arthur.  
“Sai, Arthur? È facile fare il detective, soprattutto se so di poter contare su di te”, gli confidò Ed ammiccando.  
“Grazie. Eppure mi sembra di non aver detto o fatto niente di eccezionale”.  
“Volete che vi dica come eravamo disposti a tavola?” s'intromise Agatha, alle loro spalle.  
“Va bene!” risposero all’unisono i due.  
“Allora...” cominciò Agatha, indicando i vari posti e dicendo chi vi era stato seduto tre giorni prima.

Arthur rifletté un attimo, anche se sapeva perfettamente che la disposizione dei posti in tavola l'avrebbe aiutato pochissimo. Li aveva disegnati in uno schema abbozzato su un foglietto, seguendo i ricordi della giovane cliente, ma non ne veniva a capo. Perciò, pensò bene di passare subito alla cosa più logica da fare: interrogare i nove che, oltre ad Agatha e a suo nonno, potevano essere potenziali sospettati del delitto.  
“Agatha, per cortesia, fai venire qui tuo fratello e sua moglie. Cominceremo da loro le nostre indagini. Poi, quando avrò finito, vorrei porti un’altra domanda”, concluse serio.  
“Mi hai preso di mira, eh? Va bene. Ai suoi ordini, detective!” scherzò lei, anche se temeva per la domanda.  
Che cos'altro voleva sapere Arthur da lei?  
Non avevano già parlato abbastanza?

*

Il fratello di Agatha, Richard, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, seguito dalla moglie Margareth. Egli era un uomo dai capelli castani e gli occhi azzurri, molto diverso dalla sorella: infatti era più robusto, come il nonno. La consorte, invece, era una donna dai capelli castani e gli occhi verdi, aveva inoltre una corporatura molto esile.  
I due si accomodarono sul divano, mentre i fratelli Macriver erano già seduti in due poltroncine imbottite e comode che Agatha aveva fatto portare apposta per loro. Anche lei rimase nella stanza, ad ascoltare l’interrogatorio.  
“Bene. Direi che possiamo cominciare subito con le domande: prima lei, signor Richard, in che rapporti era con suo cognato?” esordì Arthur, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
“Buoni. Anche se... devo confessare che all’inizio mi stava piuttosto antipatico, perché credevo che mia sorella meritasse di meglio. Tuttavia, una volta superato il pregiudizio, siamo andati d’accordo, vero cara?” rispose, rivolgendosi alla moglie.  
“Certo, tesoro! Mio marito ha sempre portato rispetto al povero Robert: non avrebbe mai potuto ucciderlo! Non farebbe del male a una mosca. E la stessa cosa vale per me, come potrei? Guardatemi”.  
“Uhm... capisco. Per caso, durante la cena, avete notato qualcosa di sospetto? Non so... un gesto, un comportamento strano?” proseguì Arthur, pacato come sempre.  
“Io niente, è stata una cena come tutte le altre che abbiamo fatto in famiglia... normale”, rispose ancora Margareth.  
“Si. Dovete sapere che mangiamo spesso insieme, noi della famiglia. E almeno una volta alla settimana, siamo soliti invitare i nostri amici. È una consuetudine fissa nel tempo”, aggiunse Richard.  
“Niente di sospetto, quindi? Agatha, tu confermi che quello che hanno detto corrisponde a verità?”.  
“Si, Arthur, hanno ragione”.  
“Un’ultima domanda, signori, poi per me potete andare, se Ed non ha qualcosa da chiedervi. Chi ha preparato la cena?”.  
Margareth prese la parola, raggiante: “Sono stata io! Mi ha aiutato persino la nonna. Lei è davvero un'ottima cuoca e vi possiamo assicurare che controlla sempre quello che cucina. Ci tiene. Se ci fosse stato del veleno nel cibo, sarebbe morta come Robert”.  
“Va bene. Per caso, mentre eravate prese a cucinare, è entrato qualcuno in cucina?” domandò Ed, che finalmente aveva deciso di partecipare all’interrogatorio.  
La donna si fermò a riflettere un attimo.  
“Soltanto lei... Agatha, ma è passata giusto un istante, a chiedere a che punto eravamo, non ha fatto altro”, rammentò Maggie.  
“Ok. Fratellone, hai altre domande?” s’intromise Arthur.  
“No. Possono andare... Grazie mille, signori”, li congedò con un sorriso bonario e rassicurante.  
“Per favore, mandatemi qui la moglie del barone, del quale gradirei nuovamente la presenza, se non è un disturbo”, decise Arthur, salutandoli con un cenno del capo.

 

La signora Mary Van Cartier era un’esile vecchietta con i capelli bianchi e gli occhi color del cielo, come quelli del nipote. Dava subito l’impressione di essere una persona simpatica e cordiale, ben lungi dal commettere un omicidio. Però, Al voleva sentire tutti poiché, spesso, nei romanzi che aveva letto a riguardo, erano sempre le persone meno inaspettate a rivelarsi i veri colpevoli di un delitto.  
“Signora, vostro marito non può raggiungerci?” chiese innocentemente, non vedendo entrare il barone.  
“Lui è uscito un attimo: aveva promesso di fare visita a un amico”.  
“Meglio così!” minimizzò Edgar, dato che non lo riteneva affatto affabile. “Tanto noi due non ci teniamo a sapere cosa ha da dire il vecchio barone. Abbiamo già avuto modo e onore di parlarci”.  
“Fratellone, non c'è bisogno di essere così scontroso!” lo ammonì, fulminandolo con uno sguardo. Non si rendeva conto di essere irrispettoso nei confronti della moglie, al momento presente di fronte a loro.  
“Nessun problema, non preoccupatevi! Fa’ sempre piacere vedere dei giovanotti così pieni di vita! Che cosa volete sapere da me? Sappiate che ero molto affezionata a Robert, mi è dispiaciuto vederlo morire”, disse la vecchietta, contrita. “Ci ha colpito molto”.  
“Confermo. Mia nonna e Robert andavano molto d'accordo”, confermò Agatha.  
“Ho capito! Lei è un’ottima cuoca, vero signora?” chiese Arthur, che, anche se già lo sapeva, voleva sentirlo da lei.  
“Si, caro, ho lavorato in un ristorante per una quarantina d’anni, adoro cucinare, è sempre stata una passione a cui non potevo resistere”.  
“Può andare, signora, è stata molto gentile, grazie!”.  
“L’abbiamo congedata subito perché la colpevole non può essere lei, è una vecchietta così adorabile. Chi altro rimane da ascoltare” chiese Ed ad Agatha, sottovoce, mentre Arthur accompagnava personalmente sua nonna alla porta.  
“Rimangono da interrogare i miei zii che sono venuti dall'America, ma io li escluderei a priori dato che non avevano mai visto mio marito prima della cena fatale, gli amici di famiglia e la cara Fanny”, rispose prontamente lei.  
La nonnina, dalla porta, alzò la voce indebolita dal passare del tempo.  
“Cara, vado a chiamarvi Laurent”.  
“Sì, nonna, grazie”.

 

Laurent, a differenza del barone e di Richard, era magro: indossava l’occhialino ed era cieco dall’occhio sinistro. Aveva solo qualche capello grigio, perché era affetto da calvizie.  
Si sedette sullo stesso divano predisposto per tutti i sospettati, con la medesima e irritante aria aristocratica del barone, cosa che a Edgar urtava parecchio.  
“Eccomi. Desiderate?” chiese con nonchalance.  
“Vorrei chiederle se rammenta il momento della cena e cosa si ricorda esattamente”, cominciò Arthur.  
“Tsk! Ricordo che la cena era squisita, davvero ottima. Peccato che proprio al signor Robert sia capitata la porzione avvelenata...”.  
“Che cosa avete mangiato?” domandò Ed, serio.  
“Dei deliziosi antipasti, zuppa di lenticchie, pollo, sfornato di verdure, la frutta e il dessert”, elencò al dettaglio il signore.  
“E quale di questi cibi avrebbe fatto male al signor Robert? Se lo ricorda, per caso?” domandò Arthur, preparandosi a segnare sul suo taccuino un elemento che potrebbe servire alle indagini.  
“Lui, come anche noi del resto, stavamo mangiando un po’ di tutto quello che era stato servito in tavola. Io dovevo pensare a me, non ho guardato i piatti degli altri convitati, la trovo una cosa irrilevante”.  
“Agatha, tu che eri seduta proprio accanto al signor Robert, hai qualcosa da aggiungere in proposito? Sempre se te la senti, ovviamente”.  
“Ce la faccio. Aveva finito di mangiare la sua porzione di pollo e stava allungando la mano verso il contenitore della frutta, quando... quando si è sentito male…” ricordò Agatha, a malincuore.  
“Io la vedo dura. Da ciò che ha detto Margareth di tua nonna, non avrebbe mai potuto avvelenare il cibo, a meno che qualcuno, oltre te, non sia entrato di nascosto in cucina e-”.  
“No, fratellone, un simile ragionamento non fila, perché, se fosse stato così, sarebbero stati avvelenati tutti e non solo il povero Robert”, delucidò Arthur.  
“Dunque, Artie, che cosa hai pensato?”.  
“Secondo me il colpevole l’ha fatto durante la cena, non prima. Sicuramente ho ragione, ma... devo capire quando ha potuto farlo e, soprattutto, come ha fatto, davanti a undici persone, a passare inosservato”.  
“Fratelli detective, se non volete sapere altro da me, io tolgo il disturbo”, affermò Laurent seccato, alzandosi in piedi servendosi del suo bastone da passeggio con il pomo argentato.  
“Un'ultima cosa”, alzò la mano Arthur, “in che rapporti era con la vittima?”.  
“Lo conoscevo appena”. 

 

Steve e Isabelle erano amici intimi di Robert. Steve era un uomo alto, composto, coi capelli rossi, il naso schiacciato e gli occhi grigio-verdi, mentre la fidanzata era una spilungona troppo magra, con i capelli biondo platino e con gli occhi di quell’azzurro che tendeva al verde. Anche loro erano vestiti di nero, per lutto.  
“Prego, sedetevi qui”. Agatha li fece accomodare, con tono triste.  
“Che cosa ti turba, cara?” chiese Steve, apprensivo.  
“Niente. Stavo pensando a lui... al vostro amico, a mio marito, a quando era vivo”.  
“Si, è molto triste perdere una persona cara, ma tu sei giovane, ti rifarai presto una nuova vita, una nuova famiglia. Ne sono certa!” la consolò Isabelle, sorridendole amichevolmente.  
“Isa, non esagerare, lei farà quello che si sente quando si sente”, ribatté Steve.  
“Scusami tanto, cercavo semplicemente di sollevarle il morale!” sbottò la fidanzata, assottigliando contrariata gli occhi verde acqua.  
“Ehm, signori, ci siamo anche noi...” fece notare loro Arthur, timidamente.  
“Scusateci!” proruppero insieme Steve e Isabelle.  
“Stavolta partirò io con le domande: credo di aver capito ormai come funziona”.  
“Va bene, fratellone, a te l’onore”.  
“Dunque... da quello che è emerso finora, insieme alle informazioni che ci ha gentilmente fornito Agatha, voi siete... anzi, mi scuso, eravate molto amici di Robert. Si presume, quindi, che ci fossero ottimi rapporti tra di voi”, cominciò Ed.  
“Certamente, Robert era il mio migliore amico”, rispose Steve, serio perché non dubitava di ciò e, al contempo, triste per la sua scomparsa prematura.  
“Era un brav’uomo, molto cordiale con tutti”, rispose Isabelle, mostrando la medesima convinzione del compagno affianco.  
“Bene, che cosa ricordate in particolare della cena di tre giorni fa?” domandò Edgar.  
“Io niente di particolare: abbiamo mangiato come al solito ed era tutto buonissimo. Però...” Isabelle si fermò, guardando il fidanzato con un’occhiata eloquente.  
“In verità, era successo qualcosa di strano. Ci ripensavo giusto ieri. A un certo punto, l’amica di Agatha, la signorina Fanny, si è alzata dalla sua sedia e si è avvicinata a loro due, posizionandosi proprio in mezzo. Ed è rimasta lì per almeno tre minuti abbondanti! Non ho visto che cosa ha fatto, mi rincresce... ma la nostra Agatha lo ricorderà sicuramente”.  
A queste parole di Steve, che si riallacciavano al ‘però’ pronunciato da Isabelle, Agatha assunse un’espressione indecifrabile, cercando tuttavia di non farsi notare.  
“Sì, adesso ricordo, ma… a me aveva chiesto semplicemente se dopo la cena ci andasse di fare quattro passi insieme. Il caro Robert aveva risposto al posto mio... dicendo che per lui andava bene...” riferì lei, titubante.  
“Uhm...”. Arthur stava riflettendo, il suo cervello lavorava: questo elemento era utilissimo e cambiava completamente le carte in tavola, rivelandone un’altra fino a quel momento scoperta. Perché, se prima potevano essere tutti dei possibili colpevoli, adesso il campo investigativo si restringeva a due sole persone: Agatha e Fanny. Per Arthur, c’era da scegliere fra due mosse ben precise, anche se doveva continuare a meditarci sopra.  
“Poi, che cosa ha fatto la tua amica? È tornata direttamente al suo posto?” s’interessò il giovane lettore di romanzi gialli.  
“Sì, è così. È tornata a sedersi”, replicò Agatha, senza perdere la sua inquietudine. La donna, infatti, sapeva più di quanto volesse dimostrare. Tuttavia, come mai si ostinava a non scoprire bene le proprie carte?  
Stava proteggendo se stessa, oppure stava difendendo Fanny?  
Una cosa era certa: Arthur si stava avvicinando alla soluzione del caso. Forse, gli sarebbe bastato sentire Fanny e la conversazione avrebbe fatto finalmente luce sulle dinamiche personali di questi tre individui: Agatha, Robert e Fanny.  
Edgar congedò Steve e Isabelle, mentre Arthur tornava alla realtà e li ringraziava per la preziosa testimonianza.  
“Dovremo essere noi a ringraziavi. Vi raccomando di scoprire presto l’assassino di Robert”, ci tenne a informarli Steve, dopo aver stretto la mano a Edgar.  
“Lo faremo sicuramente!” assicurò Ed, con suo fratello che prendeva freneticamente appunti e Agatha che rimaneva seduta, in silenzio e con il capo chino, le mani congiunte come se pregasse.

 

Avevano appena udito le dichiarazioni degli zii americani di Agatha: nemmeno loro ricordavano niente della cena incriminata. Era come se tutti avessero voluto rimuovere dalla loro mente quel tragico momento quanto prima.  
Fanny sarebbe stata l’ultima indiziata, perché poi Agatha li avrebbe guidati verso la camera con le tende abbassate dove avevano momentaneamente riposto il corpo di Robert, in attesa di chiudere il caso e di fargli il funerale che gli spettava.  
Ecco che la porta si aprì, mostrando l’ultima arrivata. Edgar e Arthur, vedendola in viso, rimasero incantati per alcuni secondi: era una vera bellezza, Fanny.  
Capelli biondi tagliati a caschetto, non molto lunghi, ma che ricadevano in morbidi boccoli dorati lungo la linea del collo sottile. Occhi color nocciola, caldi e luminosi.  
Una fisionomia attraente del corpo longilineo.  
Fu Agatha a svegliare i due fratelli dal trance in cui erano caduti.  
“Ragazzi, che vi succede? Avete delle facce: sembra che non abbiate mai visto una donna!” scherzò Agatha, che non invidiava affatto l’avvenenza dell’amica, sapeva dell’effetto carismatico che suscitava negli uomini.  
“Niente. Stiamo benissimo”, rispose Edgar, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
“Me la immaginavo diversa”, commentò Arthur, imbarazzato, cercando l’appoggio del fratello, dato che Agatha li fissava con curiosità.  
“Non preoccuparti, vuole dire che speravamo fosse brutta, così sarebbe stato più semplice accusarla dell’avvelenamento di Robert, sempre se l’assassina sia proprio lei. Ancora non lo sappiamo, signorina Fanny, siamo nel pieno delle congetture”.  
“Ed! Sei stupido o cosa?! Non intendevo questo!” si difese Arthur, bordeaux in viso.  
“Signori Macriver, vi presento la mia amica: si chiama Fanny Woolsey, ventiquattro anni, ci conosciamo dai tempi dell'asilo”, ignorandoli, Agatha la introdusse al loro cospetto.  
“Il piacere è mio, signori Macriver. In genere, io detesto sia i poliziotti che i detective, ma voi sembrate simpatici”, commentò ella, con uno splendido sorriso, i denti bianchi, dritti e perfetti.  
“Buono a sapersi”, gongolò Edgar, soddisfatto di aver fatto una buona impressione.  
Agatha intuì che si trattasse solo di un sorriso falso di circostanza.  
Si sedettero tutti e quattro. Fu Arthur il primo a parlare da seduto.  
“Come mai, quando siamo arrivati noi, lei non era qui, signorina?”.  
“Perché i miei genitori hanno una bottega artigianale e io li aiuto”, rispose lei, lineare, troppo tranquilla e in contrasto con l’agitazione che Agatha provava dentro di sé.  
“Fanny è anche generosa. Hai una buona amica, Agatha”, approvò Edgar. Lei annuì senza fiatare.  
“Ci è stato riferito, durante un interrogatorio, che quella sera, durante la cena, lei si sia avvicinata al povero Robert, poco prima che venisse avvelenato. Conferma questo dettaglio?” continuò Arthur.  
“Sì. L’ho fatto perché Agatha era seduta vicino a Robert. Io volevo sapere se le andava di fare una passeggiata per smaltire la cena abbondante. Purtroppo, ciò non ci è stato possibile perché... beh, lo sapete…”.  
“Sicura di non aver fatto altro?” intervenne Edgar, mentre il fratello scriveva.  
Per un momento, Fanny si girò a guardare Agatha, rivolgendole uno sguardo pieno d’odio. Poi, tornò immediatamente padrona di sé e sorrise loro, rispondendo:  
“No, gentili signori. Non ho fatto altro. Sono ritornata al mio posto in tavola e ho chiesto a Isabelle se poteva passarmi cortesemente una fetta di torta, per assaggiarla”.  
“Fanny, lei è libera o fidanzata?” domandò Arthur, senza timore di sembrare indiscreto.  
“Sono libera. Tempo fa, ero fidanzata. Mi ero impegnata con un bastardo che si è divertito a illudermi coi suoi grandi progetti”, dichiarò Fanny, indecifrabile.  
“Mi dica che cosa pensava di Robert?” insisté il minore dei fratelli Macriver.  
“Robert? Beh, lui e Agatha erano sposati da pochi mesi. Tuttavia, era innegabile che l’aveva sposata solo per interesse, lo sapevano anche i muri di questa villa. Non era per niente attratto da lei: non le ha mai detto _ti amo_ e non le ha mai dato un bacio”.  
“Fanny, no…” mormorò Agatha, atterrita.  
“Forse lei era innamorata, ma lui-”.  
“Fanny! Basta, ti prego!” urlò allora, sconvolta.  
Se era una provocazione o meno, ad Agatha non importava. Con quelle parole, Fanny l’aveva appena _pugnalata_ alle spalle, poiché stava rivelando delle confidenze molto intime che le due amiche si erano fatte all’inizio del matrimonio combinato. E pensare che era la sua migliore amica e che lei la stava coprendo. Che stupida! Quelle parole così mirate la fecero stare male. Non avrebbe più avuto il coraggio di guardare in faccia quei due fratelli che la stavano aiutando a svelare il mistero. Corse via, senza dire una parola, in lacrime. Fanny non era mai stata così crudele: era diversa, era cambiata tantissimo rispetto al passato. E lei, Agatha, purtroppo non poteva farci niente.

 

Era inginocchiata al capezzale di Robert, Agatha, non la smetteva di piangere, non riusciva a fermare quel fiume di lacrime. Anche se suo marito l’aveva sempre trattata più come una cara amica che come una moglie, lei si era comunque affezionata a lui. Era fatta così. Non avrebbe mai potuto uccidere nessuno, in ogni senso.  
Ma se adesso Edgar e Arthur la incolpavano della morte di Robert, avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita in carcere, ingiustamente, soltanto perché non poteva rivelare che la colpevole era Fanny. Lei l’aveva ricattata, l’aveva minacciata, la teneva in pugno, perciò era obbligata a mantenere il suo segreto, se ci teneva alla sua vita e a quella dei cari nonni.  
Le lacrime trasparente continuavano scenderle senza sosta.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma doveva rispettare il lutto per Robert.  
Dopo cinque minuti buoni, sentì bussare alla porta.  
“Avanti”, disse a fatica, singhiozzando per la sua pena.

 

Edgar e Arthur Macriver avevano finito di sentire Fanny e si erano fatti indicare la stanza in cui giaceva il cadavere.  
Entrando, osservarono il corpo senza vita di Robert: capelli castano scuro ricci, naso aquilino, collo alto, un normale uomo di trentadue anni. La sua vita era stata stroncata da un veleno letale di cui non gli interessava sapere il nome: volevano soltanto punire la colpevole di tutto.  
“Agatha... io e mio fratello volevamo...” cominciò lentamente Ed, con molto tatto, vedendola in quello stato pietoso, ma venne subito interrotto.  
“Che cosa volete ancora da me?! S-scommetto che pensate che sia io l'assassina... tanto io... io lo so bene… che Arthur ha dubitato di me fin dall’inizio! E adesso che avete ascoltato Fanny-”.  
“Diamine, ma che cavolo stai dicendo?!” riprese Ed, seccato. “Perché non ci lasci finire?”.  
“Noi non vogliamo accusarti di nulla, hai capito?” aggiunse Arthur, dando manforte alle parole del fratello.  
“Allora… che...che cosa v-volete?”. Aveva la voce rotta dal pianto, Agatha, faticava a scandire bene le parole.  
“Agatha, lo abbiamo capito: è stata lei, vero? È stata Fanny ad avvelenare Robert?”.  
“Oh, Arthur...come...” mormorò lei, toccandosi il petto.  
“Mi è bastato sentirla, vedere come ti guardava per capirlo. Pensava di essere credibile, di incastrarti...”.  
“...invece si è tradita da sola!” concluse il ragionamento Edgar. “Ci ha sottovalutato. Forse, pensava che noi fossimo dei cretini alle prime armi. Scommettiamo, inoltre, che sapevi ogni cosa... però non potevi parlarne, perché lei ti aveva minacciata”, continuò Ed, aiutandola gentilmente ad alzarsi dal pavimento in cui era inginocchiata.  
“Ma... ma come l’hai capito, Arthur?” chiese, rivolgendo un’occhiata stupita al fratello, mentre l’altro la teneva per mano, in segno di conforto.  
“Fin dalla prima domanda che le ho fatto, mi è apparsa subito fredda, distaccata. Come se la morte di Robert non l’avesse minimamente sconvolta...” le spiegò Arthur, avvicinandosi e mettendole una mano sulla spalla, comprensivo.  
“Già! Solo lei, fra tutti, si è comportata così... ha esibito un sangue freddo da vipera, pur essendo indubbiamente bella come un angelo. Forse, pensava che il suo aspetto fisico ci avrebbe incantati e non ci avrebbe permesso di ragionare lucidamente”, ammise Ed, con un sorriso di scuse. “Non aveva ancora incontrato il mio fratellino: lui non si lascia fregare e va oltre le apparenze!” lo vantò. Arthur minimizzò con un gesto della mano, modesto.  
“E a-adesso?” pigolò Agatha.  
“Sta’ tranquilla, Agatha, ci pensiamo noi due a stanarla! Tuttavia, prima di chiamare la polizia, vorrei che tu mi rispondessi a un'altra domanda, l’ultima. Te la senti?” le chiese dolcemente Arthur, porgendole un fazzoletto pulito.  
“S-sì, dimmi pure...” acconsentì ella, accettando grata il fazzolettino.  
“Non è difficile: devi limitarti a un sì o a un no, poi potremo convocare tutti qui. Era Robert il fidanzato di Fanny? Quello che lei definiva _bastardo_?”.  
Mentre si asciugava le lacrime versate, Agatha provò una liberatoria sensazione di sollievo. Sorrise. Che sciocca!  
I suoi due nuovi amici si stavano rivelando meglio della sua amica d’infanzia, che il tempo ingiustamente aveva cambiato, trasformandola in una vera e propria serpe velenosa. Fanny era gelosa marcia di lei e della sua famiglia di nobili.  
Quel “sì” che pronunciò, fu davvero rinfrancante: non doveva più temere nulla. Il pericolo era scongiurato.

 

In dieci minuti, Edgar e Arthur Macriver, i due detective allo sbaraglio, erano riusciti a riunire tutti i sospettati in quella stanza, semi illuminata dalle luci delle candele accese.  
Erano venuti persino due poliziotti, pronti a intervenire.  
Dopo aver disposto le loro poltroncine imbottite, in modo da poter guardare ognuno dei presenti, uno ad uno, per creare più suspance, i due fratelli si sedettero, lasciando Agatha in piedi in mezzo a loro due.  
Lei non guardava mai davanti a sé, perché sapeva che, se l’avesse fatto, Fanny le avrebbe indirizzato contro uno sguardo velenoso.  
“Dopo aver ascoltato tutti e dopo aver visto con i nostri occhi il cadavere di Robert, io e mio fratello siamo finalmente giunti alla soluzione del caso”, cominciò Ed, accavallando le gambe.  
“La gelosia è una brutta cosa. È terribile, soprattutto se viene usata come movente per uccidere”, continuò Arthur, poggiando le braccia sopra i braccioli.  
“Bando alle ciance, signori! La colpevole è lei!” sbottò Ed, impaziente, indicando col dito Fanny, che tutti fissarono immediatamente.

 

Silenzio.  
Per qualche istante appena, la stanza fu pervasa da un silenzio totale, rotto solo dai respiri scombinati di ognuno dei presenti nella stanza dalle tende abbassate.  
Eccetto quello del povero Robert, la cui morte aveva precluso questo lusso concesso solo ai vivi.  
Poi, un paio di mormorii indistinti aleggiarono intorno: Laurent si rivolgeva al barone indignato, Steve alla sua ragazza, Mary alla nuora.  
Richard non aveva parole.  
Tutti erano rimasti sorpresi da quella rivelazione inaspettata.  
Edgar Macriver, dopo aver compiuto il suo dovere, tornò a sedersi, serio e a braccia conserte. Non restava che attendere la prossima mossa della colpevole.  
Che avrebbe fatto?  
Confessava spontaneamente la sua colpa?  
Negava?  
O, peggio ancora, accusava ingiustamente l’innocente Agatha?  
In caso avesse optato per quest’ultima ipotesi, il suo fratellino Artie sapeva già come ribattere e metterla alle strette.  
Perché, conoscendolo da una vita, Edgar intuiva che lui sapesse sempre più di quanto volesse far credere.  
Anche adesso che sedeva composto sopra la poltrona, con gli occhi chiusi come se stesse dormendo, gli trasmetteva la stessa sensazione.  
Fanny guardava malissimo la sua amica, che continuava a tenere la testa bassa.  
Pensava non meritasse altro dato che, scappando e frignando come una bambina piccola, l'aveva tradita.  
E se ad Agatha fosse saltato in mente di alzare quella sua testa da vigliacca, l’avrebbe fulminata con lo sguardo più velenoso di cui disponeva.  
Pensare che, all’inizio di tutto, le cose erano molto diverse tra loro.

 

Tutto ebbe inizio in un bel giorno di primavera, diciassette anni prima.  
La piccola Agatha, iscritta all’unico asilo della città, un posto che frequentavano sia i figli dei nobili sia quelli più poveri, si trovava assieme a tutti i suoi compagnetti al parco giochi.  
La maestra aveva deciso di premiarli così.  
Essendo un'aristocratica, la bambina venne snobbata come al solito e si diresse sconsolata verso l'altalena solitaria.  
Tutti quei _figli di plebei_ , come li definiva il nonno, giocavano insieme, a qualche metro di distanza, dando l'idea di divertirsi un mondo.  
Perché lei, che a cinque anni dovrebbe essere solo felice e spensierata, era invece destinata all'infelicità?  
D'altronde, aveva tutto: era una bella bambina, educata e rispettosa; vestiva elegantemente, era ricca. Poteva vantare di possedere tutti i giocattoli della città, soprattutto quelli più belli e costosi.  
Tuttavia, Agatha era sempre sola... sola in un mondo di adulti che pensavano solo ai soldi. Solo il fratello sembrava capirla, ma lui era più grande. E poi, era un maschio.  
Avrebbe dato tutto pur di trovare una vera amica, un'amica che non la giudicasse per quello che era, che non si fermasse ai pregiudizi, con la quale poter giocare e divertirsi allontanando tutta quella tristezza che la faceva stare male.  
Cominciò a dondolarsi piano, mentre alcune lacrime le bagnavano il vellutato visino.  
“Ehi! Scusa!”.  
Agatha girò la testa alla sua destra.  
Stentava a crederci: c'era una bambina che si stava rivolgendo proprio a lei.  
“Dimmi...” disse la piccola, titubante, continuando a oscillare avanti e indietro, senza smettere di guardarla.  
Aveva i capelli biondi, molto più chiari e più corti dei suoi, con degli occhioni rotondi color nocciola.  
“Perché piangi?” domandò incuriosita la piccola sconosciuta.  
“I... i miei compagni dell'asilo non vogliono farmi giocare con loro! Mi... mi cacciano sempre via!” si lamentò Agatha, che rallentò l'altalena e sollevò una manina sul viso, per tentare di asciugare le lacrime versate poco prima.  
“Mi dispiace! Oggi è il primo giorno che sono qui, non conosco nessuno! Fino a ieri io, mamma e papà eravamo sopra un treno, sai? Perché non giochi con me?” le propose candidamente.  
“Io?! Dici davvero?”.  
“Certo! Giocherò io con te! Non sarai più sola… Come ti chiami”.  
“Agatha. Chiamami Agatha!”.  
“Io sono Fanny. Ti dondolo io... posso farlo, vero?”  
“Va bene!”.  
Agatha non poté fare a meno di sorridere raggiante: finalmente qualcuno si era offerto di giocare con lei!  
Il suo desiderio si era realizzato.  
Col passare del tempo, questa amicizia crebbe.  
Agatha e Fanny erano inseparabili: giocavano, studiavano, parlavano, mangiavano.  
Sempre insieme.  
Finché non arrivò il complicato e difficile periodo dell'adolescenza, la cosiddetta "pubertà" o sviluppo fisico-caratteriale, a segnare la vita di entrambe, in modo differente.

 

Dato che nessuno dei presenti si decideva a parlare, il barone si alzò in piedi, poggiando il vertice del suo vecchio bastone da passeggio a terra, e si rivolse a Fanny:  
“Questi giovanotti ti hanno accusata del delitto. Perché non dici niente?”.  
Agatha alzò un momento il capo per fissare il nonno: appariva nervoso.  
Lui si accorse dello sguardo della nipote e lo sviò.  
Con tutta probabilità, era arrabbiato anche con lei, perché sapeva tutto fin dall'inizio, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire niente.  
Come dargli torto?  
“È vero, sciocchi! Sono stata io!”.  
La risposta di Fanny spiazzò tutti: era stata sicura, quanto inaspettata. Aveva capito da sola che confessare, in quel momento, fosse l'unica cosa logica da fare.  
Nessuno dei presenti era mai stato dalla sua parte, a parte Agatha: anche se avesse tentato davvero di difendersi, chi l’avrebbe appoggiata ora che nemmeno la sua vecchia amica lo faceva?  
“Come hai fatto? Sai, Fanny, è l'unica cosa che non ho ancora capito…” intervenne Arthur, che si era appena assopito dai suoi pensieri.  
Fanny iniziò il suo breve resoconto.  
“Io sapevo che, quando la famiglia di Agatha organizzava queste cene di famiglia, in cui erano coinvolti anche alcuni amici, tutti gli invitati pensavano ai fatti loro. Io non sono una che mangia tanto, quindi... Dopo il primo, ho indossato un guanto trasparente intriso di veleno. Così, quando mi sono avvicinata indisturbata alla coppia fasulla, con la scusa di chiedere ad Agatha della passeggiata, ho stretto la mano a Robert e...”.  
“...il resto lo possiamo immaginare. Bene, mi mancava solo questo tassello”, finì per lei il giovane detective.  
“Si, ma se permetti, io non ho finito. Approfittando del trambusto creatosi durante il malore di Robert, sono andata in bagno e ho scaricato il guanto nel water. Mi sono lavata velocemente le mani e poi sono tornata nella stanza, quando ormai era troppo tardi per lui. Che sciocco! Se fosse rimasto con me, invece di sposare questa sgualdrina-”.  
“Ehi! Non ti permetto di parlare così di mia sorella!”.  
Richard, il fratello maggiore di Agatha, adirato, avrebbe picchiato Fanny all’istante se sua moglie non l'avesse fermato.  
“Richard caro, calmati, per favore!”. A intervenire, era stata proprio la sorella Agatha, che aveva rotto il silenzio.  
“Ma Agatha, l’hai sentita?”.  
“Lo so, fratello mio. Me ne ha dette così tante dal giorno in cui mi sono sposata con Robert, non avete idea! Fanny cara, non capisco e non capirò mai come tu ti sia allontanata da me. Quello che so è che mi hai ferita. Mi hai fatto del male! Io credevo... credevo che mai saremo arrivate a tanto! Mi dispiace. Tanto. Devo... devo essere io a dire, anzi, a ordinare ai poliziotti qui presenti di arrestarti!”.  
Agatha fece cenno ai due agenti in divisa di prenderla e loro ubbidirono.  
“Va bene. È giusto che io paghi per amore. Perché è così: io amavo davvero Robert, lo amavo tanto e non volevo dividerlo con nessun'altra! Non lo accettavo! Nemmeno con te, che avevi già tutto dalla vita: sei sempre stata più bella e più buona di me, Agatha, non negarlo. E le vostre famiglie, la sua e la tua, si sono accordate bene per farvi sposare. Sapevano che lui non avrebbe rifiutato un matrimonio di interesse, neanche per amor mio. Quando Robert mi ha lasciato, mi è crollato il mondo addosso!”.  
Fanny scoppiò a piangere. La giovane donna, adirata e in lacrime, venne portata via dalla polizia. Con lei, pianse anche Agatha, si sfogò di nuovo, urlando un “addio” che le usciva da un cuore deluso e amareggiato.  
Dov'era finita quella bambina che si era offerta di giocare con lei, quella mattina?

 

Il giorno dopo, si tenne il funerale di Robert. Fanny avrebbe sicuramente pagato il crimine commesso con l'ergastolo.  
Al fratello di Agatha toccò il discorso in ricordo del defunto cognato, in Chiesa. Ecco le sue parole:

“Signori, non credo ci vogliano paroloni o lunghi discorsi per descrivere il nostro caro defunto, il signor Robert Sherrington. Lui era un brav'uomo: non fumava, non aveva il vizio del gioco, non beveva mai, diceva di essere allergico all'alcool.  
Era molto rispettoso delle tradizioni della sua famiglia, così rispettoso da rinunciare all'amore della sua vita, se amore si poteva definire quello fra lui e Fanny...  
Signore e signori, noi tutti siamo esseri di passaggio, prima o poi moriremo. Nessuno può scampare alla morte, che sia inaspettata o no.  
Possiamo solo sperare che, dovunque si trovi, la sua anima riposi in pace. Ci mancherai, Robert. Perché, in fondo ai nostri cuori, hai comunque lasciato un vuoto incolmabile. Amen”.

Finito il sermone, tornò a sedersi tra Maggie e Agatha, entrambe vestite con un lungo abito nero e un cupo velo trasparente al viso. Tutti i presenti, in verità, avevano rispettato il lutto, vestendo in abiti scuri.  
Quando la cerimonia giunse al termine e il morto venne seppellito nella fredda terra del cimitero di Londra, parenti e amici cominciarono ad andarsene via uno a uno.  
A rimanere là, di fronte a quella lapide grigia, fino alla fine, fu proprio Agatha, la vedova. Osservava il nome di Robert inciso sul marmo pensierosa, con sguardo assente.  
Non aveva più la forza di piangere: sentiva di aver esaurito tutte le sue lacrime il giorno prima.  
E sapeva che adesso si sarebbe dovuta rifare una vita, farsi coraggio e andare avanti.  
Anche se il ricordo di Fanny difficilmente avrebbe lasciato il suo cuore.  
Per quanto male le avesse fatto negli ultimi mesi, era e rimarrà sempre la sua prima amica.  
Edgar e Arthur Macriver, dopo aver assistito a tutta la funzione da lontano, la videro da sola e le si avvicinarono.  
“Come ti senti oggi?” le domandò Arthur, delicato, per paura di turbarla.  
“Meglio... Ho un enorme senso di vuoto, certo, ma passerà”.  
“Già! È normale sentirsi così...” intervenne Edgar, ripensando al funerale dei compianti genitori. In realtà ricordava poco, perché era un bambino quando entrambi ebbero quel brutto incidente con il trattore.  
“Grazie di tutto, Ed, Artie. Anche per essere venuti qui oggi. Vi ho visto, sapete? Sicuramente avevate di meglio da fare...”.  
“No, l'abbiamo fatto volentieri”, replicò Edgar, arrossendo.  
“Già! Era nostro dovere... posso farti un'ultima domanda, Agatha?”.  
“Davvero? L’ultima?” rise lei e Arthur la fece.  
“Quanto sono stati insieme quei due?”.  
Agatha ci pensò un po’, prima di rispondere al suo amico.  
“Tre anni, all’incirca. Si sono conosciuti dopo la fine degli studi, quando io mi trovavo in vacanza in Francia dai miei genitori. Al mio ritorno, lei non aveva più tempo per stare con me. Solo io venni a sapere della loro storia: sono stati davvero abili a nascondere tutto. Deve essere stato l'amore...”.  
“È stato l’amore a rovinarla, quindi?”.  
“Soprattutto quello. Vi assicuro che, se un giorno io dovessi innamorarmi davvero, di un uomo che non sia già di un’altra, prometto che non vi lascerò soli! E che non farò pazzie”, promise Agatha, tendendo le sue mani e stringendo con la destra il braccio di Edgar, con la sinistra quello di Arthur.  
I due fratelli erano decisamente confusi da quell'affermazione spontanea: che voleva dire? Era forse una rivelazione?  
Agatha chiarì subito l'equivoco.  
“È semplice, ragazzi! Voi siete miei amici, adesso. Tuttavia, io vorrei anche farvi da assistente nei vostri casi. Pensavate che, dopo avermi aiutata a risolvere il mistero dell’avvelenamento di Robert, vi sareste liberati di me? Eh no, miei cari! Per sdebitarmi, sarò io a trovare nuovi casi per voi!” concluse lei, ridendo di gusto, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.  
“Stai parlando sul serio?” chiese Ed, sempre più meravigliato dalla sua proposta.  
“Sì, sì! Non sono mai stata così seria in vita mia!" continuò Agatha, alla vista delle loro facce sorprese.  
Come biasimarla?  
Agatha Van Cartier, vedova Sherrington, voleva realmente dare una svolta alla propria vita. Quella prospettiva avvincente, decisamente, le sembrò il modo migliore per cominciare.

*

Certi pensieri restavano sempre radicati. Era difficile allontanarli da sé.  
Vagavano liberi nella mente, senza posa.  
E quando pensava che lei fosse riuscita a lasciarli andare, ad abbandonarli, ecco che facevano di nuovo la loro comparsa, per sconvolgerla ulteriormente.  
Alcuni le facevano percepire un vuoto incolmabile dentro che lei, per quanto si sforzasse, non poteva riempire in alcun modo.  
Lo sapeva bene Agatha, che, trascorso un mese a partire dal giorno del funerale di suo marito, aveva cercato di pensare ad altro, di distrarsi.  
Eppure, quella mattina, mentre sedeva di fronte alla specchiera della sua stanza, a pettinare i lunghi capelli color grano, non poté fare a meno di notare la tristezza nel suo viso.  
Perché le accadeva questo?  
Perché non riusciva ad essere felice, per una volta?  
Fortunatamente, lo squillo del telefono la riportò alla realtà.  
Rianimata, si alzò in piedi, lasciando intravedere la lunghezza della sua vestaglia viola, che le arrivava fino alle caviglie, ma aveva un piccolo strascico che toccava terra.  
Trovandosi nella sontuosa villa del nonno barone, non arrivò in tempo ad alzare la cornetta: ci pensò una domestica.  
Agatha la sbirciò incuriosita dall'uscio, mentre lei parlava e annuiva.  
Chi aveva chiamato?  
Forse lo intuì.  
L'esile e minuta domestica, dopo aver consigliato gentilmente all'interlocutore di attendere in linea, appoggiò il telefono sul ripiano.  
“Signorina Agatha, è desiderata al telefono!" fece ad alta voce lei, in direzione della sua stanza, dato che non l'aveva notata a sbirciare.  
Agatha venne avanti, riacquistando il suo buonumore.  
“Chi mi vuole?” domandò, con garbo.  
“Arthur Macriver. Dice che è importante...” rispose, facendole l'inchino e allontanandosi.  
Questo era un obbligo della servitù.  
Suo nonno era un tradizionalista e quindi, come tutti i nobili che si rispettino, aveva imposto categoricamente a tutti coloro che lavoravano per la famiglia Van Cartier di non ascoltare le conversazioni private.  
Altrimenti, se qualcuno fosse stato sorpreso a farlo, la pena sarebbe stata il licenziamento in tronco.  
Agatha riteneva questa e tutte le altre ferree norme aristocratiche inutili, ma guai a lei se lo avesse detto al parente!  
Pensando a questo, rassegnata, afferrò il telefono con una mano e se lo avvicinò all'orecchio destro.  
“Pronto... sì, sono io, Agatha”.  
“Ciao, Agatha, non... non ti ho fatto disturbare, vero?” chiese subito Arthur dall'altro capo, timoroso.  
“Assolutamente no! Anzi, se non aveste chiamato voi, l'avrei fatto io! Avanti, parla! Ci sono novità?”.  
Agatha, invece, parlò con sicurezza e con quel pizzico di curiosità femminile che non guastava.  
“Forse stiamo giungendo alla conclusione del caso che stiamo seguendo attualmente. Abbiamo trovato una pista sicura: vuoi raggiungerci?”.  
“Sì! Non aspetto altro, Arthur. Dimmi dove dobbiamo incontrarci!” esclamò concorde lei.  
Dopo aver appuntato le indicazioni del suo amico, Agatha lo salutò e Arthur chiuse la comunicazione.  
Il secondo caso, sul quale lavoravano da due settimane, sarebbe giunto al suo epilogo proprio quel giorno, se tutto andava bene.  
E questa volta non si trattava di una donna gelosa, ma di un criminale che si era macchiato di ben tre delitti.  
Forse era stato troppo azzardato da parte sua invitare anche Agatha, ma come poteva dirle di no?  
Dopotutto, era stata lei a raccomandarli alla polizia di Londra, visto che erano ancora due detective sconosciuti in città.  
“Ehi, fratellino! Andiamo?” domandò Edgar, sventolando una mano davanti al viso di Artie, dato che se ne stava impalato.  
“Sì, andiamo”, fece lui, uscendo dal trance.  
“A cosa pensavi? Ad Agatha?” ghignò sornione il maggiore.  
“In un certo senso”.  
“Non dirmi che ti sei innamorato?”.  
“M-ma fratellone! Che cosa ti salta in mente?!” esplose Arthur, imbarazzato.  
“Agatha è mia amica. E poi ha due anni più di me... al massimo sei tu quello che ci spera, a mettersi con lei!” lo ricambiò con la stessa moneta.  
“Ti sbagli!”.  
“Io non sbaglio mai!”.  
“Okay, okay, ho capito. Finiamola o non ne usciamo più: stai calmo!” lo tranquillizzò Edgar, stropicciandogli i capelli rossi.  
“In realtà, pensavo che, forse, abbiamo sbagliato a coinvolgerla: e se dovesse accadere qualcosa di brutto?” riferì Arthur, preoccupato.  
“Non le accadrà nulla, se rimane con noi. Fidati!” assicurò Edgar, sempre con positività.  
Dopodiché, lasciarono il loro appartamento situato lungo Baker Street, per dirigersi nel luogo stabilito.  
“Non mi riferivo solo a lei… Se accadesse a uno di noi?” rimuginò Arthur, per strada.

 

Era un cantiere i cui lavori vennero interrotti quando erano stati quasi ultimati.  
Si era diffusa una strana voce, secondo la quale l’intero terreno era maledetto. Ad aumentare la credibilità di tale diceria, era stato il fatto che, nel corso dell'appalto, ben sette operai erano morti e venti avevano riportato delle ferite, alcune lievi, altre più serie.  
Per evitare altre disgrazie come queste, si era deciso di non portare a termine il palazzo che avrebbe dovuto ospitare un museo.  
“Secondo una mia ipotesi, il killer dovrebbe trovarsi lì dentro”, spiegò Arthur, rivolto a suo fratello e ad Agatha.  
“Bene, allora, che cosa aspettiamo? Entriamo, no?” li incitò Edgar, impulsivo.  
“Ragazzi, avete avvertito le forze dell'ordine, vero?” si informò Agatha, timorosa.  
Era stata lei a delucidare i fratelli in merito alla diceria riguardo quel posto maledetto e covava dentro di sé una strana sensazione di paura.  
Ed e Artie, invece, erano tranquilli: non credevano a queste cose, tanto meno alle superstizioni locali.  
Infatti, Edgar le rispose, sicuro:  
“Non ci serviranno! Ce la caveremo da soli, vedrete”.  
I due fratelli Macriver avanzarono e Agatha non poté fare altro che stargli dietro, in rispettoso silenzio.  
Erano così fiduciosi, quei due, quindi perché tormentarli con le sue stupide paure da donnicciola?  
Lasciarsi trascinare nel mistero non le avrebbe fatto certo male.  
O almeno era quello che Agatha sperava.  
Arrivarono in una specie di bivio, con tre aperture a cui, se avessero continuato i lavori, ci sarebbero state attaccate tre porte.  
“E adesso? Quale prendiamo?” domandò lei, fermandosi tra di loro.  
“Uhm... io direi quella centrale: m’ispira di più!” scelse a bruciapelo Ed.  
“Io dico quella a destra”, suggerì Arthur, indicandola.  
“Allora perché non ci dividiamo?” domandò Edgar, schietto.  
“Sicuro che sia una buona idea?” gli chiese Agatha, scettica.  
“Fratellone, Agatha ha ragione, se la mia ipotesi è corretta-”.  
“Non c'è bisogno di ripeterti, Artie, ho capito! Voi due fate così: prendete la destra. Io vorrei prendere questa centrale!”.  
Nulla da fare! Quando Edgar Macriver si intestardiva, era impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Era cocciuto come un mulo.  
Infatti vi entrò spedito, con le mani in tasca, senza perdere il broncio che lo caratterizzava, che ormai conosceva bene anche Agatha.  
Arthur scosse la testa, rassegnato, poi si voltò verso la giovane donna.  
“Vieni, prendiamo la porta a destra. Lui non cambierà idea”.  
Agatha annuì, oltrepassando con Artie la terza apertura.  
Dopo aver percorso un lungo corridoio, i due finirono in una grande sala.  
Nonostante non fosse molto illuminata, si potevano chiaramente scorgere tutti gli oggetti lasciati lì dentro dagli operai: scale, attrezzi da lavoro, secchi di vernice e tanta altra roba abbandonata a terra.  
“Che cosa facciamo adesso? Dove dobbiamo andare?” domandò Agatha, ad un tratto.  
“ _Sssh!_ Hai sentito anche tu quel rumore?” fece Arthur, voltandosi verso di lei con un dito alla bocca.  
“Quale rumore?”.  
Agatha stette in ascolto: in effetti, si poteva udire in lontananza il rumore sordo di un martello che picchiava ritmicamente sul muro.  
Allora c’era davvero qualcuno in quel posto abbandonato!  
“Artie... tu credi che si tratti del malvivente?” sussurrò piano.  
“Agatha, è ovvio che sia lui! Che domande fai?” esclamò Arthur, senza alzare troppo la voce.  
“Scusa!” fece lei, pentita.  
“Nessun problema...” la tranquillizzò, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
Poi attesero immobili, finché quel rumore non cessò del tutto.  
“E adesso?” chiese Agatha, sempre a bassa voce.  
“Nascondiamoci! Mi è sembrato di sentire dei passi!” si preoccupò Arthur, prendendola da un braccio e portandola con sé dietro una grossa scatola di cartone, contenente tante mattonelle grigie.  
Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per aspettare che succedesse qualcosa.  
Agatha non era per niente tranquilla: le tremavano le gambe e i battiti del suo cuore andavano aumentando ritmicamente d’intensità.  
Anche Arthur era teso, però non aveva la sua stessa reazione.  
Stava concentrato e all’erta, aguzzando la vista verso il punto in cui aveva sentito quei passi.

 

Nel frattempo, suo fratello Edgar, dopo aver girato intorno ed essere salito per diversi scalini, era finito in una stanza malmessa ma vuota.  
Anche a lui, come ad Artie e ad Agatha, era parso di sentire delle martellate.  
Però non riusciva a capire da dove esse venissero.  
“Che posto strano...” pensò, muovendo qualche passo all'interno della stanza.  
Purtroppo per lui, il pavimento era cedevole, quindi gli bastò mettere il piede in un punto sensibile per sprofondare giù.  
Guarda caso, finì al centro di quella stessa sala in cui si trovavano Arthur e Agatha, la quale per poco non si prese uno spavento colossale, a causa della caduta di Edgar.  
“Fratellone!” esclamò Arthur, andando incontro al fratello, che si massaggiava la schiena dolorante dopo aver preso una bella botta urtando il pavimento.  
“Sto bene, però... che male alla schiena, accidenti!” fece Edgar, imbronciato, arrabbiato e dolente al tempo stesso.  
“Così impari a non guardare dove metti i piedi...” lo ammonì bonariamente Arthur, aiutandolo ad alzarsi da terra e dimenticandosi per un attimo di quei passi che aveva sentito poco prima.  
“Stupido pavimento!” imprecò Edgar, che grazie al fratello era tornato in piedi.  
Agatha, intanto, fissava un punto imprecisato dietro di loro, sgranando i suoi occhi castani.  
Non fece in tempo ad avvertire i due fratelli detective, che una voce dietro di loro li costrinse a voltarsi.  
“E voi cosa ci fate qui?” tuonò questa.  
A parlare, era stato un uomo misterioso, che indossava abiti grigi e che portava persino un cappuccio a nascondere il volto.  
In mano, teneva una rivoltella.  
Probabilmente, era stato il fracasso che aveva fatto Ed, cadendo, a farlo accorrere subito lì.  
Edgar strinse istintivamente i denti, mentre Arthur gli rispose, serio: “Siamo qui per catturarti. Sei tu il killer che, due settimane fa, ha sterminato tre persone in una notte, vero?”.  
In risposta, il criminale puntò loro contro la sua pistola.

 

Pietrificata.  
Ecco la parola adatta a descrivere la condizione di Agatha in quel momento, sebbene la suddetta pistola non fosse puntata direttamente contro di lei, ma contro i suoi amici detective.  
“Andiamo, signore”, riprese Arthur, cercando di restare calmo e concentrato. “Non vorrà macchiarsi di altri delitti, io ho semplicemente esposto ciò che ho ipotizzato”.  
“Zitto e mani in alto, se non vuoi essere il primo ad assaggiare il proiettile!” ringhiò quello.  
“Non le permetto di rivolgersi così a mio fratello!” lo difese Ed, costantemente a denti stretti, come un cane ringhiante e pronto a saltargli addosso.  
“Mani in alto anche tu. Muoviti!” urlò quel folle.  
Se lo avessero potuto scorgere da dietro la copertura del cappuccio, avrebbero visto la tipica espressione spiritata di chi non aveva altro da perdere, nella sua vita.  
Sia Edgar che Arthur dovettero ubbidire, per poi scambiarsi un’occhiata complice.  
Agatha si chiese come diavolo facessero a mantenere comunque il sangue freddo.  
Che avessero un piano?  
Molto probabile.  
L'assassino fece un passo avanti.  
La donna, per quanto le fosse possibile, si accucciò ancora di più contro la grossa scatola che pareva coprirla interamente.  
Però, al tempo stesso, era molto preoccupata per i due fratelli; voleva assicurarsi che l'uomo misterioso e armato non facesse loro del male, perciò sbirciò.  
Ecco che lui aveva parlato nuovamente, con voce roca e profonda:  
“Sì, è vero. Io ho commesso un triplo omicidio, due settimane fa, e non me ne pento minimamente. Sapete perché? Perché quei tre meritavano di morire, perché quei tre hanno rovinato non solo la mia vita, ma anche quella di tutti gli operai che lavoravano per loro!” si giustificò.  
Qui fece una breve pausa, poi riprese il suo resoconto.  
“Dovete sapere che Raymond Exley, Bud White e Augustus Tyrone erano direttori di una fabbrica ad imballaggio e produzione di vari tipi di merci, caduta in fallimento cinque mesi fa. Ci hanno liquidato senza pagarci, dopo aver sgobbato per loro come animali! Ho perso la casa, la mia fidanzata mi ha mollato e la mia famiglia mi ha voltato le spalle. Ero disperato! Che cosa avreste fatto voi, al mio posto? Eh? Che cosa?".  
“Mi sembra ovvio: avrei cercato subito un altro lavoro”, tentò Edgar.  
“Oh, davvero? Non ci saresti mai riuscito... non nelle mie condizioni”.  
“Che vuol dire?” domandò Arthur.  
C’era qualcosa che non riusciva ad afferrare appieno in quel tipo, qualcosa che stava rendendo l’atmosfera tesa come una corda di violino.  
Vedendo un viso incappucciato, a chiunque sorgerebbe spontanea la domanda “che cosa nascondi?”.  
Il criminale, senza rispondere, prese con entrambe le mani i risvolti del cappuccio, abbassandolo fino al collo e rivelando loro un viso a dir poco sfigurato, lambito dai segni di un’evidente bruciatura che si era ormai cicatrizzata.  
E se si aggiungeva a questo _particolare_ macabro uno sguardo gelido, folle e penetrante, si otteneva un mix orribile a vedersi.  
Terrificante.  
Edgar e Arthur lo fissarono sbigottiti, con un misto di stupore, disgusto e compassione.  
Agatha avrebbe voluto urlare, ma si coprì la bocca con le mani.  
“Oddio...” mormorò Edgar.  
Arthur si domandò come fosse accaduta una cosa del genere.  
Come se l’uomo avesse letto quell’ovvia domanda nei loro occhi, riprese da dove si era interrotto.  
“Dovete sapere che, nella stessa fabbrica di cui vi ho parlato prima e in cui io lavoravo, un giorno mi è esploso un macchinario in piena faccia. Ormai è passato un anno da quell’incidente, in cui ho rischiato persino di perdere la vista, ma mai mi è stato concesso un risarcimento, mai! Quei tre se ne sono fregati totalmente, così come se ne sono sbattuti di darci i soldi dopo i licenziamenti!” protestò.  
La sua rabbia traspariva chiaramente, ribolliva densa. Il fatto che tenesse la pistola ancorata saldamente alla mano destra, non giovava affatto ai due fratelli dalle braccia alzate.  
Il fratello maggiore provò a mettere una mano in tasca, ma dovette fermarsi a metà strada per l’urlo agghiacciante che aveva lanciato l'adulto.  
“Avevo detto di non muovervi!” esplose, gli occhi fuori di sé.  
Sarebbe impazzito da un momento all’altro, Arthur se lo sentiva; perciò, pregò con lo sguardo il suo fratellone di non fare mosse azzardate, per il loro bene.  
Dovevano uscire da quella situazione con calma e con astuzia, o sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa di brutto.  
Scosse poi la testa, per scacciare questo pensiero inquietante e tornare a fissare serio quel pazzo.  
Pazzo che non aveva ancora finito di parlare, anzi di delirare.  
“Che cosa mi rimane, adesso? Qual è lo scopo della mia esistenza? Mi sono liberato dei miei capi, ma che altro posso sperare da questa vita falsa e meschina?”.  
“Potreste...”.  
“Sì?” azzardò l’uomo sfigurato, spostando lo sguardo verso il ragazzo dai capelli rossi, che aveva appena mormorato questa parola.  
Arthur Macriver, dapprima incerto, si prese di coraggio e continuò con studiata calma: “Potreste redimervi consegnandovi alla polizia. Solo così riuscirete a trovare un senso alla vostra esistenza”.  
I due si fissarono.  
“E sentiamo, chi dovrebbe consegnarmi alla polizia? Voi due? Ma non fatemi ridere!” sbottò.  
“Può anche andarci da solo, noi qui compiamo solo il nostro dovere di detective, signore!”.  
“Silenzio! Come osa un ragazzo insolente come te dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare? Scommetto che sei viziato, che non hai mai perso niente e nessuno, che-”.  
“La. Smetta”.  
Questo era Edgar Macriver, che si era rivolto al criminale con un tono molto minaccioso, che faceva quasi accapponare la pelle.  
“Come, prego?” chiese il pazzo, fingendo di non aver sentito.  
“Le avevo detto chiaramente di non rivolgersi a mio fratello in questo modo... Adesso sono stufo, gliela faccio pagare”.  
Edgar fece per portare di nuovo la mano dentro la tasca, dove teneva nascoste un paio di manette per i polsi, ma l’uomo, con sguardo assatanato, premette il grilletto e sparò, senza pensarci due volte.  
Stavolta, Agatha non riuscì a trattenersi e dovette gridare per lo spavento.  
E dato che, ormai, si era fatta sentire, si alzò in piedi di scatto, per vedere se il proiettile aveva... No! Non voleva pensarci, si rifiutava di concepirlo, sebbene le lacrime cominciarono a scendere da sole, copiose e irrefrenabili lungo il viso.  
Quello che vide, la lasciò quasi senza fiato.  
Sia Edgar che Arthur si erano buttati a terra.  
Per essere più precisi, c'era Arthur che sovrastava il corpo del fratello maggiore, abbracciandolo, scosso dai tremiti.  
Si intravedeva anche del sangue, ma lei, da quella distanza, non riusciva a capire di chi fosse.  
Solo quando riuscì ad avvicinarsi, col cuore che le batteva all’impazzata nel petto, capì veramente che cosa fosse successo.  
Come lei, ci sarebbe arrivato presto anche Ed, il quale pensava di essere lui il bersaglio, eppure... eppure non sentiva dolore da nessuna parte.  
Come mai?  
Un sospetto si insinuò maligno in lui.  
“Arthur, perché stai tremando? Levati di dosso!”.  
In risposta a questa richiesta accorata, avvertì un leggero sospiro all’orecchio destro e Arthur che lo lasciava andare.  
“Oh, Arthur...” mormorò Agatha, piangendo e inginocchiandosi affianco a chi si era rivolta.  
Il fratello maggiore si voltò di scatto.  
“Arthur… Arthur, sei uno stupido, perché?!” urlò, mostrando tutta la sua apprensione.  
Arthur si portò una mano alla spalla destra, dove si vedeva una grossa chiazza di sangue sulla giacca beige.  
Non chiaramente, ma si vedeva.  
“Fratellone, non ha importanza, sento che non è grave”.  
“Non è grave?! Guardati, sei ferito! Ti sei preso il proiettile al posto mio! Come puoi dire questo?” sbottò Ed.  
“Arthur, tuo fratello ha ragione, potevi morire..." sussurrò la giovane donna, ancora in lacrime e scioccata al pensiero di un'altra morte, dopo quella del marito Robert.  
“Ma che scenetta commovente! Bravi!” li sfotté il folle.  
L’assassino s'intromise così, con una vena di sarcasmo e di follia perché i tre lo stavano totalmente ignorando.  
Senza pensarci due volte, guidato solo dalla sua preoccupazione mista alla rabbia, Edgar si alzò in piedi, fronteggiandolo e stringendo i pugni.  
“Che cosa speri di fare, ragazzo? Ti ricordo che io sono armato, ho una pistola, invece tu non hai niente!”.  
Irato, Edgar rischiò una mozza azzardata, lanciandosi subito dopo contro quell’uomo che aveva appena tentato di uccidere suo fratello, la sua famiglia.

 

Per sua grande fortuna, riuscì a mettere al tappeto l’assassino, a bloccarlo e ad ammanettargli i polsi in poco tempo, mentre una Agatha apprensiva aiutava Arthur a rimettersi in piedi.  
Presto arrivarono l’ambulanza e la polizia di Scotland Yard, presto i tre sarebbero stati al sicuro.  
Prima, bisognava necessariamente occuparsi di Arthur, che era stato molto coraggioso, anche se imprudente.  
Jack Bracken, questa era l’identità dell'uomo, venne condotto via da tre poliziotti.  
Arthur Macriver, invece, sorretto da Edgar da una parte e da Agatha dall'altra, mosse i primi passi, mentre la sua vista cominciava ad annebbiarsi a causa della spalla ferita.  
Caricato sul noto camioncino dell'ambulanza, venne portato all'ospedale più vicino e qui sottoposto all'intervento per l'estrazione del proiettile.  
Fu un intervento che riuscì alla perfezione, anche se, mentre ne aspettavano l’esito, Agatha ed Edgar rimasero preda dell’ansia, seduti vicini in sala d’attesa.  
“Quando ero un bambino e non capivo la morte, mio nonno si avvicinò a me con la voce rotta dal pianto, spiegandomi con parole semplici l’incidente dei miei genitori. Mia madre era scivolata sotto il trattore. Nel disperato tentativo di salvarle la vita, anche mio padre finì schiacciato. Così, io e il mio fratellino rimanemmo orfani. E siamo indispensabili l’uno per l’altro, non saprei come affrontare la vita senza di lui! Arthur è veramente la mia gioia, la mia famiglia, il mio punto di riferimento. E sono certo che valga lo stesso anche per lui, è solo timido e non me lo dice”.  
“Edgar, io e Arthur in fondo siamo simili, sono sicura che prova lo stesso anche per te. Nemmeno io riesco a immaginare una vita senza mio fratello Richard, non glielo dimostro spesso, ma lui sa che esisto e quindi mi sostiene come può. Magari attualmente un po’ meno, dato che deve pensare a sua moglie”.  
Si fecero queste confessioni spontanee a cuore aperto, compiendo un ulteriore passo importante nella loro amicizia.  
“Grazie, Agatha. Davvero”, mormorò riconoscente, coprendogli una mano con la propria. Il dorso era liscio e vellutato. Azzardò anche un gesto più intimo, scostandole una ciocca sbarazzina che le ricadeva davanti agli occhi castani, probabilmente perché sfuggita dai capelli raccolti dietro. Chissà se la guancia era morbida come la sua mano, ma Edgar ritenne che probabilmente era proprio così.  
“Edgar, mi sento strana. In questo momento mi trovo perfettamente a mio agio e il fatto che ti sia fidato di me tanto da raccontarmi una cosa così personale e dolorosa come la morte dei tuoi… Non so, mi rende felice oltre ogni aspettativa. Ho le guance bollenti e il batticuore. E vorrei immensamente che tu facessi una cosa per me, anche se poi potremo pentircene, perché, ecco, non è molto facile da chiedere. Edgar, sono qui, ti sono vicina: comprendi cosa provo?”.  
Agatha era riuscita, non sapeva come, a rivelarsi all’affascinante ragazzo dai capelli rossi, perché per lei Edgar era splendido, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. E il ragazzo, stregato dalla sua dolcezza discreta e dall’entusiasmo prorompente che talvolta la giovane donna dimostrava, l’aveva fissata a bocca aperta, assorbendo ogni parola come una spugna e ricambiando intensamente quello sguardo ipnotico.  
Doveva essere realmente una sorta di ipnosi, di magia, perché questa annullò lentamente ogni barriera eretta fra loro, i nasi furono i primi a sfiorarsi, finché anche le labbra non si congiunsero.  
La sala d’attesa era deserta, i medici ancora non si vedevano, nessuno impedì al detective e alla sua assistente di scambiarsi il primo bacio.  
Robert, allora, aveva appoggiato le sue labbra quasi ovunque, sulle guance, sul dorso della mano, sul collo, sul petto, sulle cosce nude, ma mai, mai l’aveva fatto lì, in quel punto. E poi i baci del defunto marito erano sempre freddi, dati per convenienza o per sfogo.  
Quello con Edgar, Agatha lo volle sperare fortemente, fu un atto d’attrazione autentica, di amore che doveva ancora crescere e fortificarsi, di maturità e di passione.  
Qualcuno tossì, per richiamare la loro attenzione e interrompere involontariamente la foga di un contatto ricercato e bramato.  
I due, improvvisamente pieni di vergogna, si staccarono di colpo.  
Agatha rimase seduta a infilare i guanti di velluto, mentre Edgar si levò in piedi, andando incontro al dottore, ricordandosi dell’importante motivo per il quale si trovava lì.  
“Mio fratello come sta?” chiese con urgenza.  
“Può venire a visitarlo con i suoi occhi, insieme alla sua fidanzata”.  
“Non siamo fidanzati!” esclamarono entrambi all’unisono, per poi sciogliersi in una risata frivola e sollevata, poiché, se il dottore aveva parlato in quel modo, significava che Arthur era già sulla buona strada per venire dimesso dall’ospedale.

Edgar e Arthur Macriver, i due detective allo sbaraglio, sarebbero tornati presto alla ribalta con un nuovo caso sul quale investigare e trovare una risoluzione fondata.  
Agatha Van Cartier, la loro assistente entusiasta e fidata, nonché ricca di mezzi e di conoscenze, avrebbe insistito per accompagnarli, poiché aveva un motivo più che valido a legarla a loro: l’amicizia per Arthur e l’amore per Edgar.

*

Sembrava, tuttavia, che le sorprese non fossero ancora finite per Agatha, fu proprio sua cognata Margareth a rivelare l’ultima, incredibile notizia.  
“Cara, ti posso parlare?” le aveva chiesto timidamente la più grande, mentre Agatha, un pomeriggio, era intenta a scavare nell’armadio pieno di vestiario in cerca di una sottoveste azzurra che non trovava da nessuna parte.  
Agatha emerse e annuì con la testa, chiudendo le ante del mobile.  
Adesso che la guardava meglio, notò che Maggie aveva una faccia strana, come se fosse malata o come se non avesse riposato bene, quella notte.  
“Che cosa c'è?” si preoccupò, guidandola verso un divanetto.  
“Nulla di grave, tesoro, non preoccuparti. È una questione delicata...”.  
“Perché? Che è successo?”  
Erano sedute l'una accanto all'altra: Agatha appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della moglie di suo fratello.  
“Ecco... da due settimane a questa parte ho spesso la nausea, mi ritrovo a rigurgitare nella toilette tutto quello che mangio, qualche volta ho dei giramenti di testa e mi sento così stanca che potrei svenire da un momento all'altro”, le confidò con voce quasi tremolante ed emozionata.  
Agatha sgranò meravigliata gli occhi castani: che i numi la fulminassero se questi non erano i sintomi di una donna incinta!  
Così, glielo chiese senza troppi giri di parole: “Maggie, tu sei incinta?”.  
“Non ne sono completamente sicura, perché la visita dal dottore esperto, amico del nostro medico di famiglia, è prenotata per domani”, la informò subito stringendole piano una mano, “ma penso proprio di essere incinta”.  
La più piccola, non appena ebbe assimilato la bellissima notizia, si slanciò ad abbracciare l’altra, il pensiero di diventare zia l’aveva riempita di una gioia nuova, indescrivibile, immensa.  
“È meraviglioso, Maggie! Sono felicissima per voi!” esclamò al settimo, quasi urlando.  
“Ma tuo fratello non sa ancora niente”, le sussurrò all’orecchio una Maggie imbarazzata, mentre si stringevano.  
“Certo, è naturale!”. Agatha sciolse l'abbraccio e le prese le mani. “Devi essere completamente sicura prima di dire una cosa del genere! Conoscendolo, gli prenderà un mezzo infarto”.  
E ridacchiarono entrambe al pensiero, troppo felici per aggiungere altro.

Vedere Maggie che si sfiorava il ventre un po' gonfio, ma non ancora rotondo, fece avvertire ad Agatha una dolcezza inusuale verso quella donna che, da quando era entrata nella famiglia, considerava come una sorella.  
All'inizio, quando non la conosceva, quando suo fratello e lei passavano intere giornate fuori casa, l’aveva odiata profondamente, perché pensava egoisticamente che le avrebbe tolto l’affetto del fratellone.  
Invece, poi aveva scoperto che Margareth era una donna dolcissima, comprensiva, raffinata; portata a cucinare cibi sani e prelibati, nonché bravissima nella complicata arte del ricamo, che aveva cercato pazientemente di insegnarle, ma senza buoni risultati.  
Agatha era negata a ricamare, ma in compenso ciò che le rimase impresso di quelle lezioni furono proprio le conversazioni piacevoli e le risate spontanee che nascevano fra le due.  
Appena li vide, quando Maggie ricevette conferma di essere effettivamente in dolce attesa, Agatha portò la meravigliosa notizia anche ai due fratelli detective, che si congratularono per la felicità della coppia.

°°  
13.143 parole.  
Settima settimana, Missione 1, Prompt “Rivelazione”.  
Vecchissima storia ripescata dal mio archivio. Non risulta pubblicata da nessuna parte, giuro. Ho mantenuto le virgolette così “” altrimenti sarei uscita pazza a cambiarle tutte. Mi scuso per eventuali errori e scene poco sensate, l’ho revisionata in fretta, qualcosa sarà sfuggito, ma pazienza ^^’  
I miei protagonisti si chiamano Arthur, Edgar e Agatha in onore di tre dei miei scrittori preferiti: Edgar Allan Poe, Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie.


End file.
